The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor light emitting device, a manufacturing method thereof, and a semiconductor light emitting device package using the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor light emitting device that ensures a maximum light emitting area to maximize luminous efficiency and perform uniform current spreading by using an electrode having a small area, and enables mass production at low cost with high reliability and high quality, a manufacturing method thereof, and a semiconductor light emitting device package using the same.
Semiconductor light emitting devices in materials that emit light. For example, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are devices that use diodes, to which semiconductors are bonded, convert energy generated by combination of electrons and holes into light, and emit light. The semiconductor light emitting devices are being widely used as lighting, display devices, and light sources, and development of semiconductor light emitting devices has been expedited.
Specifically, semiconductor light emitting devices having various structures, where light is emitted by electron-hole recombination, have been proposed to enhance light extraction efficiency thereof.